The Shadows of the Moon
by Queen Red Rum
Summary: At the end of PoA ,Luna, Hermione, and Draco are sent back through time where Luna has the chance and the courage to the true meaning of love to an old Professor of her's. Draco falls for a redhaired Griffindor mudblood, Hermone is in love with LUCIUS!
1. Default Chapter

The Shadows on the Moon

"There is no frigate like a book To take us lands away,

Nor any coursers like a page of prancing poetry" Emily Dickinson

"Malfoy, you vacuous ignoramus, put in a plug in that sewer you claim is a mouth, and leave Hagrid alone!" Screamed Hermione Granger "Why Granger, got a crush on the big oaf, do you?" Questioned Malfoy, coolly, "No," yelled Granger then added "because I asked so politely."

This is a very hilarious conversation on the day Remus resigned from Hogwarts; this "discussion" was about Malfoy accusing

Hermione of having to do with the disappearance of Buckbeak and Sirius Black and Hermione blaming Malfoy and allhe's Slytherin buddies on the resignation of Professor Lupin.

I am an innocent bystander that was about to become a soon to be willing victim of Malfoy's mistake and Hermione's secrets. I was vastly disappointed when I heard about Professor Lupin, he's intelligent, a wonderful teacher, enjoys the students, and is really that obvious that I am in love with him?

Ok, so it is.

We were walking up a staircase heading to the library. I was unbeknownst to the two in front of me one step behind them. Then it went freezing cold. There was a left over Dementor flying down the stairs. I started to scream and cry, yet again I saw my mother die, and I fall backwards into blackness...

Draco Malfoy POV

I turn around quickly and catch the girl who was screaming before her body fell. Granger then decided to fall to, so I caught her in my other arm. The Mudblood's body was against mine and the bad memories started trickling into my mind. "Mommy, don't, Mommy..."

Hermione Granger had the Time Turner still around her neck and as the fall down the long, long spiral staircase as it spins...

Remus Lupin POV

The Head Boy had caught us sneaking around Hogwarts and as usual gave us all detentions and took 50 points each away from Hogwarts, and as usual unnecessarily lectured us. For being such an evil person he is cruel in other ways.

He is doing this scolding just to annoy us. Tuning him out I look around to see anything interesting and see three people's bodies slam hard against the bottom of the stairs.

I rush right over the Head Boy and my friends following me. The slightly miniature replica of the Head Boy untangled his body from the others and stood up. He was an inch or so shorter than me, I'm 5'11" and was about our age, 14.

He looked around and stated coldly "Getting our selves killed is a dandy way to get us out a fix Mudblood." He's eyes swivel to the ginger haired girl pointedly.

"So," he said looking back at us "this must be Hell." He looked back and spoke to the ginger haired girl who was helping up the blonde.

"I specifically was evil so I would be in Hell so that I wouldn't have to spend my afterlife with you, and what do you do, show up in Hell, go back to Heaven, were you belong."

The two girls walked over and stood by the silver haired boy. They all seem beat and bruised.

The ginger haired girl had frizzy long hair that was a mix of tight curls, wavy, and crimped, she had golden skin, her eyes were a golden glossed over chocolate brown, she was short, only about 5'2".

The blonde was a shade of blonde that was like gold, wavy and unmanaged, her skin was a light shade of gold, she was short at about 5'1" and her eyes were a sparkly blue, that were clouded in a daydreaming type of way.

Both were adorable and slightly younger then my friends and I. The silver haired boy said "You guys look familiar, who are you."

Lucius Malfoy POV

"I should be asking who you three are." I sneered.

The Mudblood, as mini-me had called her looked around with wide horrified eyes then smiled.

Looked at her two companions and said

"Meet the Mauraders"


	2. Meet The Mauraders

Chapter 2: Meet the Marauders  
  
"The greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you cannot do." Unknown  
  
Remus POV  
  
Sirius eyebrows shot up to his hairline, bewildered that this girl knew who we were, James mouth dropped open, and Peter started choking. "Huh" I managed to gasp in surprise, she smiled and said "You reputation precedes you, Mr. Lupin."  
  
The two that had come with her looked horrified, as did we.  
  
She knows about us, she might know my secret. Uh, oh  
  
"How, how do you know who we are?" Said James in a state of shock  
  
The blonde started "My cousin, Luke Lovegood, who graduated just last year, Ravenclaw of course, saw everything that goes on in here, he has told me and my best friend" She nods over at the ginger haired girl "The stories he has seen." Then the ginger haired girl finished "The descriptions he gave us matched you four perfectly." She said with a small smile.  
  
The two silver haired boys looked confused and then the younger asked bluntly "The "Marauders" don't tell me much, what are the names they shall be known as by society?" The ginger haired girl said "If I remember correctly that is his honor, Captain James Potter" Gave the silver haired boy a pointed look when he stumbled backwards and gasped in surprise (or was that horror?) "Remus Lupin" she said as she pointed at me, the blonde girl smiled and stepped up and shook my hand "Uhh... I don't quit remember it was um...Peter Pettigrew I believe" She said with a transparent look of disgust and dislike and then with a merry smile pointed at Sirius and stated "And who could ever forget dear Sirius Black."  
  
Lucius POV  
  
"And what about me, have you forgotten about the most significant one compared to of these traitors and Mudbloods did you?" I sneered. The ginger haired girl glared at me with such hatred that it shocked me her little body could hold that much loathsome emotions. "I try to suppress the horror that is you but seemingly you ugliness cannot be suppressed. So, pardon the fact that I try not to be acquainted with people like you." "Why you..." I snarl but was cut of when she rudely stated  
  
"This people, is Lucius Malfoy, the wealthy scum that belongs underneath our feet, but is to idiotic and conceited to realize it." "Hey" Said the silver haired boy angrily "Oh, don't worry; you are still my favorite vile cockroach."  
  
Luna Lovegood POV  
  
I whispered in my love's ear "Can you take us to see headmaster Dumbledore before she brings along my death prematurely." He nodded at me and muttered something or either to he's friends, James grabbed a cloak that had been laying behind them, Sirius grabbed Hermione and pulled underneath the cloak along with my love, the Peter boy Hermione doesn't like, them two, and me and we where led some where by James.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked my love in confusion "Secret way" He muttered  
  
Transmission closed, to be continued, see you later, but for now "Beam me up Scotty" Queen Criss Cross 


	3. UPick Live

U-Pick Live  
  
"The more I think about it the more I realize there is nothing more artistic than to love others" Vincent van Gogh  
  
I have given three stories and the readers can pick which relationship they want to read more about with the other two on the sides  
  
The Bright Side of Hell will be taking place in Slytherin, it is a much darker story that will include the normal Deatheater themes such as hate, violence, bullying, prejudice, scary images, sexual harassment, and rape. Rating my go up from PG-13 to R considering on later chapters  
  
The Dark Side of Heaven is much less graphic but on the safe side will be PG-13 for violence and may have mild sexual content.  
  
The Shadows on the Moon is rated PG-13 for scary images (out of the mind of our dear werewolf) and mild sexual content. Overall will be a sweet story, rating may go down to PG  
  
Pick the story appeals to you most and enjoy  
  
More Chapters will come, I have sorrowfully been side tracked by chores and getting ready for my freshmen year in High School (MAKE IT GO AWAY)  
  
If you would please review and constructive criticism only, all flames will gain you a lecture by my therapists who I have locked in my closet until they bend to my point of view (THERE IS EVIL, THERE IS A HELL, THERE IS A HEAVEN, and OF COURSE GOD EXISTS). Therapists annoy me, so I happily escaped the Asylum. I swear they should definitely not have came after me, those foolish mortals 


	4. Witches and Wizards Oh MY

This Chapter is so dedicated to pixieballerina for reviewing and having this story on her favorite story list, I'll always remember that! To Baby-Bush for reviewing all my stories and concentrating on my words to the point where she caught all mistakes and corrected me about them (thanks) and to The-eater-of-words for reviewing, on to the story!

We're Off to See the Wizard

"I come from a time where men where men and women where sea and sky..." The Polar Bear King

Remus Lupin POV

Once we had escaped the furious blonde boys we went off, in silence, to introduce the strangers to Dumbledore. Well it was silent to the blonde girl started softly singing "We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz la, la, la, la there ever wiz there was, la, la, la, la..." She was cut of when in unison everyone shushed her as we saw a light...

Hermione POV

Oh no, it Filch. Please, please, don't let it be him, don't let it be him... and it wasn't. It was a pretty girl with shoulder length red wine colored hair, eccentric but not messy and straight. Huge eyes a dark shade of indigo and golden skin.

The sight of the pretty girl had the boys give a sigh of relief. This of course confused me who hadn't the slightest idea who this girl is. But before I could ask the boys they had removed the invisibility cloak and Sirius jogged over to her.

"Hello Andromeda" He said as he gave her a bear hug and rotated her around off the ground in his strong arms. "Sirius" She called out as she grabbed on to him and rubbed her face into he's shoulder.

"I love you, Sirius." She stated sweetly, he answered, "I love you, sweetie". Oh it's he's girlfriend, they make a cute couple, her legs were wrapped around his middle as she pulled back and asked "Dear, what are you doing running around Hogwarts with girls that aren't me?" She said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"There with James and Remus, hell I don't even know the girls, they just fell down the stair case, whereas you, sweetie, fell from Heaven."

"Suck up" She stated happily, that had us all chuckling, then added "where are we going?"

"We were heading to let these girls have a chat with Dumbledore." "Okay" Said the pretty girl. They walked along, for some reason the pretty girl being with us meant we didn't need to have the cloak on.

Luna POV

He standing right next to me, I could almost feel his touch we are so close. When I was younger I believed nothing could be more thrilling then searching for a Crumple Horned Snorkack, but now I realize that I was wrong.

Being with him so much more exciting, Love is thrilling, truly.

Old Remus Lupin POV

"Be silent you old lecher!" I scream at another voice in my mind as I ride the carriage away from the place I've been teaching at for the past nine months, teaching her.

Her; the wonder and intelligent fruit loop, her with large spaced out blue eyes.

What I would do to know not know what she's dreaming about in my class, I don't want to know that she dreams about being with me, I love her, but at least if she didn't love me I could just have my heart shattered and get it over with.

But no, she loves me, which means, as sick as it is, that there is hope for her and me.

I wonder what I'm doing what know back in the year 1983.

How I love her, my Loony Luna, the girl of my dreams, the girl I've loved since I was 14, the girl that is still a child being only 12 as for me I 32. Only if I was 20 years younger, or she 20 years older... How happy she'd make me

1983


End file.
